


What's In A Name?

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [17]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo discovers something new about his name and doesn't know how to handle it.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Namesake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582819) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks). 

“You’re naming it ‘Apple Corps?’” Yoko asked after the group—well, mostly John—finished explaining to her their plans for their new corporation.

“Yes—great name, don’t you think?” John said, giving them all a big smile.

She frowned, then turned her eyes toward Ringo. “That’s a bit strange, to name your corporation after yourself, isn’t it?”

Ringo looked around to see if Yoko was talking to someone behind him, but _no_, she was definitely looking at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Your name—‘Ringo’ is Japanese for ‘apple.’”

Ringo stared at her in shock. “You’re kidding, right? Please tell me you made that up.”

“It’s completely true—no one’s ever told you that before?” Yoko asked.

“No….”

“Actually,” she continued, “when you cut open an apple and look at the seeds in the core, it’s shaped like a _star_. So, the ‘Corps’ in ‘Apple Corps’ is basically—”

“Oh my god, please stop,” Ringo said, rubbing his temples and walking away.

* * *

During a break in recording, George found Ringo sitting alone in the hallway.

“She can be a bit annoying, can’t she?” George asked, sitting next to him.

“Oh, shut up, George, at least _your_ name isn’t ‘Apple Core.’”

**Author's Note:**

> I owe the existence of this fic to my friend SevenCandlesticks and her knowledge of the Japanese language. A few weeks ago she informed me that "ringo" is Japanese for "apple," and that made my day. Then, earlier today, she surprised me with a gift of a [kpop crack drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582819) that references that little fact about Ringo's name, so I had to write a fic myself about Mr. Apple, hehe.


End file.
